(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, a front end module mounted with an intercooler assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In front of an engine compartment of a vehicle, accessory parts such as a radiator, an aircon condenser, and a cooling fan to cool them are mounted at a carrier, and the unit is called a front end module.
For an engine equipped with a turbocharger, an intercooler is typically employed in order to cool the air drawn into the engine, and this intercooler is usually mounted in the front end module.
As such, various parts are mounted at a front end of a vehicle, and an arrangement scheme substantially affects a collision safety of occupants of a vehicle.
Upon a collision, the parts in the front end module may push the engine toward a passenger room. When the collision is strong, the engine may push a dash panel between the engine compartment and the passenger room, which is a dangerous situation for occupant's safety.
Therefore, the arrangement scheme of the parts in the front end module may substantially affect the driver's safety of the vehicle, and thus, a design of the front end module may be an important factor for a vehicle to become safer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.